


The Cheeky Ghost Writer Woos One (1) Large Lizard Man

by orphan_account



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, I needed some small form of Kaiman getting wooed okay?, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, mild flirting, silly self indulgent one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Formerly "Written on a Whim"A silly little one shot I wrote for fun and my crush on Kaiman lol*Discontinued*
Relationships: Kaiman/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me. just writing about how much I adore a cute lizard man.

Moving to a place like Hole would have to take some special brand of crazy to consider. After all, who in their right mind would want to live in a town overrun with magic users attacking random folks?

While it was true that they sometimes happened outside of Hole, given the fickle natures of magic users, it was almost always within that city that most of the incidents occurred. Even if they died down significantly in the past few months or so, who was to say that would last?

Even so, Machiko felt now was a great time to go. She was a paranormal journalist of sorts, and given that there were plenty of possible stories buried beneath the layers of magic that could now have a chance to resurface, how could she not be tempted? She'd already made it there and had the job connections, so all she needed now was a first story to show the local paper.

True she had to impress the chief editor if she wanted to get her own column in the paper, but that just made researching and interviewing the local area all the more worthwhile. And she had some hard work ahead of her, but that's what made a job worthwhile. It wouldn't be as gratifying if it all was just handed to her.

Brushing a stray chestnut curl out of her face, she glanced over her notes she's been taking after following trails of some being known as "Holey" and several other odd tales going about. One of the parts of her job were distinguishing what was magic, and what was genuinely paranormal.

After all, she wrote about ghosts and cryptids, not about magic and magic victims. The problem was finding enough folks with information to discern which the tales fell under. As from what she could see, Holey was more a being that had surfaced to attack the magic users and after some odd battle had disappeared. Locals had been worshipping the figure as a diety of sorts and made effigies with the ancient human remains found in the old lake after it drained to ward off magic users. Whatever powers they held seemed a tad supernatural, and certainly seemed a great place to start.

Her hunger now brought Machiko to some local shop called The Hungry Bug since she’d been out almost all day. She could use a breather and something to eat and drink, so she settled down into one of the booths with a sigh after greeting the owner, a busty blonde with a kind smile.

A waiter, one with dark hair and a scar over one of his tattooed eyes asked her for her order which she ordered something called oba gyoza and a glass of water. Giving her a smile he nodded and said he’d be back with her water soon and her food right after.

Smiling back as he walked away, one thing she noticed was some of the folks in Hole were pretty friendly. Glancing around, she saw the shop was pretty busy and her booth was likely one of the last few semi-empty. Shrugging, Machiko was just glad she found a place to sit as she pulled out her notepad.

Flipping through the notes, she flashed a brief smile and word of thanks when her water arrived. Drinking over half of it in one sitting, she exhaled in relief before going back to scanning her untidy scrawl of a handwriting. She couldn’t make heads or tales of where to start…

The plate was then set on the table, and the growl of her stomach convinced her to set the notes aside for the time being. So these were oba gyoza huh? Picking up a set of chopsticks, she picked up one of the dumplings and blew at the hot steam before taking a bite.

Her grey eyes lit up a bit as she found the taste rather astounding. “These gyoza are amazing.” she commented as the waiter returned with a refill of her glass of water.

“I’m sure Miss Nikaido will be pleased to hear that. Anything else I can get you?” he offered. 

Grinning, Machiko shook her head. “Not right now, but thank you.”

“Change your mind, my name is Tetsujo, so just give me a call alright?” he said, walking to the next customer.

Glancing back at her notes as she continued eating, she smiled. Something finally came to mind as she pulled out her journal and started writing down a rough draft for an article that would surely blow that editor’s socks off.

She was so absorbed in her work, she was just shy of seven paragraphs when she heard a grumbling “Oi, mind moving your stuff? Nowhere else to sit.”

“Oh, sure!” Machiko quickly gathered up her notes and the journal and placed them back in her bag. As another person slid into the booth opposite her, she added “I kinda got a bit carried away with my writing… Sorry about that.”

Getting a look at the guy, he was currently shoveling large amounts of the gyoza into his mouth instead of replying. His head was… a lizard? He also seemed genuinely excited at the taste of the gyoza, and… sorta cute..?

“The gyoza are great, aren’t they?” she said. “The chef is clearly an expert cook. I’ve never had anything like them before.”

“...Nikaido’s gyoza are the best. I eat them all the time,” he mumbled. Seeming awkward at being under her attention, he pointed at her bag. “What were you writing anyways?”

Machiko grinned. “I’m just working on a story for the local paper. I’m a journalist of sorts and aiming to make a name for myself I guess. Maybe write a book or two.”

“Journalist? What’s the story about?” Stuffing his mouth further, he chewed while listening to her.

Thinking how nice it was to have someone interested in her work, she chuckled. “Oh… I like writing about urban folklore and myths. Kinda like ghost stories I guess you could say, from the mouths of people who’ve seen them.”

She noticed a sudden shiver course along her meal companion’s spine. “I hate ghosts…” he muttered.

Laughing a bit, she nodded. “I know that feeling. They are super creepy! But for some reason I like stories about them? Weird, I know…”

“Or insane…” he said with a shake of his head.

Laughing a bit more, she nodded. “You might be right. Name’s Machiko, what’s yours?”

There was a pause, but he soon replied. “...Kaiman.”

“Nice to meet you Kaiman! I hope to see you again sometime, but I better pay my bill and jet…” she said with a bright smile. Leaving her pay on the table, she added “Wish me luck on that article, eh handsome?”

Before Kaiman could spit out a reply, Machiko was gone.

Nikaido, who was bringing over a second plate for Kaiman, saw the whole thing. Settling into the seat Machiko vacated, she grinned deviously. “Gonna wish her good luck? Handsome?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled past a confused blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the self indulgence continues

Kaiman, was for lack of a better word, frustrated. 

Ever since that writer woman showed up at the shop that day and teasingly called him handsome, he'd had an off feeling about her. She'd shown up again soon after, a big smile and the words "Hey cutie! I landed that article and really impressed my editor!"

He huffed at the woman, now sitting across from him again on his lunch break. What was her name? Chihiro? He figured the last time had been a one time thing, but now she was calling him cute. "Good for you," was his grunt of a reply.

Beaming harder, she took that as invitation to keep talking. "So Kaiman? I wanted to ask but do you work here at the Hungry Bug?"

"Delivery," he gruffed. Keeping his replies short might make her lose interest if he showed he wasn't going to talk much.

"Ah, that explains why you must have such big muscles! You carry food all over and probably have to fight some food thieves on occasion," she said admiringly. "You gotta be pretty strong huh?"

"Maybe." Any second now she'd get the hint. Still, he felt he needed to point out "You get more food thieves in Migimaru Hole." He didn't feel like explaining he used his motorcycle for deliveries instead of carrying them, so he just left it at that.

Clapping her small hands together, the brunette looked amazed. "That's so cool! It's a bit of a relief too..."

"Why is that?" he asked, forgetting his one word reply rule already.

"Well, it's good to see even big, tough guys like you can be scared of ghosts too... Makes me feel a bit less pathetic," she admitted. Playing with the edges of her gloves, she mumbled "I come from a place near the ocean and there are a lot more tales from there. One was literally in this abandoned apartment in our complex and I got spooked when some kids dared me to stay there for a night. After, I got teased for being a huge baby, so I tried to learn more about them to act like I was no longer afraid."

Kaiman paused for a moment, vaguely recalling a few things from his past that weren't so kind. "Kids can be brats... It's normal for anyone to be afraid of ghosts so I don't see why it's such a big deal. You're just weird since you still write about them."

Chuckling, she replied "I've actually grown to like it oddly enough? My editor says I have a 'dramatic flair' in my writing that's good for spooking people."

"Like I said, you are a weirdo." Feeling pleased as she pouted in response, Kaiman stood to get back on shift. "See ya later, oddball."

Smirking, she said "I would certainly hope so. You have too charming a smile to miss."

Huffing, Kaiman stomped into the back to pick up the next delivery. She just had to have the last shot...

Ignoring Nikado's smirk and Dokuga and Tetsujo's questioning stares, he just said "That little witch is a pain. Please tell me we can kick her out."

Nikaido shook her head. "Now why would I go and do that? Machiko is a well paying customer and not causing any harm."

Noticing that devilish grin, Kaiman cursed. Her brief time as a devil made Nikaido way more sadistic than she used to be, that was for sure.

And just his luck that Little Miss Machiko then started becoming a regular...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting to know the friends better

The jingle of the door to the Hungry Bug rang as Machiko walked in with a "Heyo! I'm back again for some more of that amazing gyoza!"

Tetsujo, now familiar with the friendly brunette smirked. "Don't you mean to flirt with Kaiman again?" he teased. "Ah well, he isn't here now so why not have a seat at the bar this time?"

Grinning, Machiko nodded. "Sounds great! Hello Nikaido!" she greeted the amazing chef and owner of the shop as she settled into one of the bar stools. "So this is where the magic happens? I'm honored to watch a master at her craft."

Nikaido laughed. "No wonder Kaiman gets so flustered around you. You are a natural smooth talker." Placing some gyoza in front of her new regular, the blonde added "We offer tea as well? I know it's not on the menu but I noticed you don't ever order the alcohol."

"Only if it's no trouble? And yeah, I'm a lightweight and will pass out after a pint. I try not to fall asleep in public if I can help it since I look like a troll when I do," she admitted. "I may have a way with words, but I snore like I'm sawing logs."

Setting a kettle on the stove, Nikiado pulled out some of the old tea leaves left by the former owner. "Kaiman snores like a truck, so you two have that in common. He sure can keep down his booze though..."

"He doesn't get drunk easy, huh? I don't think I ever stayed awake enough to get more than a buzz." Machiko admitted. "I know where I'm from, a lot of sailors and fishermen get laid out and get into bar fights easy. My gran hated working night shifts."

"You're from by the sea you said, right? What's it like?" Dokuga asked. He had not spoken much to Machiko, but she had been kind and tipped him and Tetsujo each time she stopped by. Formerly being broke, she instantly became a good person in his book.

"Well, let's see... blue, wet, cold at times, and full of lots of sea life. Oh, and lots of sand and rocks on the beaches. But I got this amazing collection of seashells, sand dollars, and shark teeth I found growing up!"

All three asked "Sand dollars?"

Laughing, Machiko grinned. "Yeah, they are small, dead sea biscuits that fossilized and have star shapes on them. They are really cool and I own like... a dozen or so of them? I'll bring one by sometime so you all can see them."

"So you write about ghosts and collect dead things?" Nikaido grinned. "I like you. You have some interesting hobbies."

Laughing harder, the brunnette brushed her hair back and smiled. "I like you too Miss Nikiado. You have a great sense of humor!"

"Just Nikaido is fine. Here's that tea by the way. I can't quite make it as good as the former owner, but it should still be alright?" the blonde admitted.

"Thank you for the tea just Nikaido!" she said, letting the cup cool a bit. "You can call me just Machiko by the way."

Chuckling, Nikaido started wrapping more gyoza. "You are funny. I should tell you about the time Kaiman got his hands stuck in a vending machine?"

"You are shitting me, he did?!" Machiko said in disbelief.

"Yeah, called me on his cheap cell phone to tell me about he needed help. Tetsujo was not pleased." Nikaido then got a great idea. Kaiman wouldn't like it but... "Wanna hear more about Kaiman?"

"I'd love to!"

Kaiman returned later to see Machiko surrounded by 13, Tetsujo, Vaux and Johnson as they all chuckled at another story about something embarrasing he did. He was found later pouting next to Doctor Kasukabe in his beer.

Patting his shoulder, Haze reassured him "Well, at least she seems like a nice girl."

Kaiman just grunted in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter... I got like... 8 or so planned so far at this rate? I am flying through these lol.

Another day, another order of gyoza delivered. And another day of Kaiman avoiding the current gremlin lurking around the Hungry Bug to tease him about his lizard face.

That Machiko woman was starting to get under his skin, even if she was getting along well with his friends. She seemed friendly and nice, even to him. But she still kept calling him things like "cute", "charming", and "handsome" and there was no way in hell she meant any of it. 

Sighing, Kaiman was debating just what to tell her. Asking "Do you really mean any of that flirting or is it just a joke? 'Cuz I'm not laughing," seemed a good start. If she was joking, she'd either knock it off or leave. Nikaido wouldn't let people badmouth him like that, even if she was making light of it now.

But what if she meant it? What if that weird little woman actually found him attractive? Shaking his head, he figured that was not something he wanted to consider right now.

That Machiko woman was so annoying he could practically hear her voice now.

"Hey! Kaiman! How are you big sexy?!"

Oh shit... that's not a mirage running towards him, was it. And sure enough, he was further proven right as she tripped in a pothole and landed on her face on the way over. Her bag spilled open, and she started to panic as she saw her notebooks landing in the puddles.

"You really should be more careful, idiot..." he grumbled. Stooping, he began picking up a few things as Machiko righted herself and also began gathering her belongings.

"I'm sorry... thank you..." she mumbled, seeming embarrassed at her blunder. As she should be, but it was neither here nor there.

Passing the items over, Kaiman watched her place the items back in her satchel. Standing, he said "Well, I'll be seeing you."

Trying to stand up and catch him, Machiko started with "Wait, hold on a-" before there was a hiss of pain as she fell back down. "Crap... not good..."

Pausing, Kaiman looked down at her to see she was rubbing her left ankle gingerly. 

Just his luck...

"You sprained your ankle, didn't you..." he asked, in spite of just wanting to leave. Nikaido would chew him out for it if she found out he didn't at least try helping out the little witch. Sighing, he held out a hand. "I'll take you to Doc Kasukabe and Vaux, but that's the end of it."

Her brows were knitted, but Machiko slowly nodded as she took his hand. He'd meant to help be a support for her to lean on, but he realized she was a bit too small for that. They'd take hours to get there at this rate and he just wanted done with it.

Growling, he hissed "Don't get any weird ideas from this," before picking her up. "Carrying you there just seems the quicker option, so sit tight and don't get all weird on me again."

"Alright... thank you." she muttered meekly.

For some reason, her being so withdrawn about it pissed him off more. Stomping to the clinic, he was inwardly cursing, but they both kept silent. The trip took little of 15 minutes, and he got some odd stares from passerby, but folks knew better than to get on his bad side.

Kaiman had a reputation as one of the biggest ass-kickers around who took down magic users in the past, after all. Not many dared to mess with him, and only if they had a death wish.

Once at the clinic, he spotted Kasukabe analyzing some papers and hollered "Oi doc! Can you take care of this? I got to get back to work." Showing 'this' as Machiko slowly waved in shyness.

Kasukabe looked up and nodded his head to an open bed as he finished reading the papers.

"Tch. Same old doc," he said as he laid Machiko onto the cot. "Later..."

"Oh, Kaiman I-" she started. He was gone before she got any further.

Kasukabe chuckled. "Impatient as always." Turning back to face his current new patient, the young looking doctor grinned. "You're young Miss Machiko, aren't you? We met at the Hungry Bug a few days ago, my name is Doctor Kasukabe. What seems to be the issue?"

"...Is he always so curt? Did I do something to make him mad? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for having him help carry me here over a silly sprained ankle..." she huffed.

Already getting his answer, Kasukabe motioned a new nurse for some ice. Perks of the new funds for the hospital. "He's always like that with new people. Kaiman takes a while to warm up to a new face, but you can sweeten him up if you give him some food maybe?"

"Like that old saying 'The way to a man's heart...', huh?" she asked.

"Precisely. Nothing like good food to break the ice. Now, let's take a look at that ankle, hm?" Kasukabe replied.

Machiko decided she like Doctor Kasukabe, but did not like the fact he twisted her ankle back into place so abruptly. Nice guy or not, that shit hurt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind these all being short drabbles... I find it easier to write them this way...

Things in the Hungry Bug settled down a bit ever since Machiko had dislocated her ankle. She'd had to stay at home and rest it with ice via Kasukabe's orders, thus she had not been around.

Kaiman wasn't complaining. Less he had to spend time avoiding her after all.

Nikaido scolded him "You don't have to look that happy she hurt herself trying to greet you." She seemed vaguely annoyed with Kaiman, but he shrugged it off.

"She should have been more careful not to step into a pothole. And it's not like I left her there to rot?" he huffed. "I'm just glad to have a break from all the teasing she does."

Dokuga raised a brow as he paused in carrying a box into storage. "You think she's teasing you?"

"No shit? There's no way she could actually think I'm 'cute' or whatever other crap she calls me," he gruffed. 

Exchanging glances, Nikaido and Dokuga sighed. This one was more dense than they realized. Tetsujo chimed in "You even think there's a chance she might like you? I don't think it's impossible..."

Kaiman shook his head. "No way in hell."

Nikaido questioned "And if Machiko did?"

Kaiman opened his mouth, paused, closed it and was lost in thought for a long minute. Sighing, he answered "She's a nice enough person, I guess? I don't quite know honestly. I rather know her more first."

Nodding, Nikaido smiled. "Maybe try talking to her more then? You may find out something new and grow to like her a bit."

Kaiman shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

The following day, Machiko returned.

"Man... I swear, I had all day to write at home but got literally nothing done," she grumbled. "It's good to be back in my zen space."

Kaiman snorted. "Zen space?"

"Yeah... it's like... this is my spot I get my best writing ideas since it feels so cozy in the Hungry Bug. Makes me think up some neat phrases and really gets my writing juices flowing, I guess?" she answered. Then she looked sheepish as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box. "I... these are for you by the way. I noticed you seemed pretty mad at me and I wanted to apologize..."

Kaiman froze. A gift? Taking it, he opened it, seeing some kind of fried dough balls covered in some white powder. Picking one up, he bit into it and was hit by the sweetness first, then the tang of some kind of fruit. "These are good. What are they?"

"Fried donuts with a blueberry jam filling? I am not so good at savory dishes like gyoza, but I am good at making sweets?" she said, twining her fingers together as her cheeks lit up a bright red. "I was hoping you would no longer be mad at me. I like hanging out here with all of you, but I don't want to make you unhappy if I did something to make you dislike me..."

Kaiman ate another of the donuts. "Don't sweat it. Hey, can you make me some more of these sometime?"

Machiko's eyes lit up, and Kaiman was blinded by the warm and happy smile she graced him with as she nodded in agreement.

Dammit, now why did she have to go and look so cute? Not that it mattered of course...

"So... what are you writing about today?" he asked, knowing he'd regret it. But his curiosity about her was starting to get at him. Nikaido did say he should try talking to her more after all...

Machiko grinned. "Oh, it's about some weird old warehouse people say has weird noises and reported seeing a..."

As she blathered on, Kaiman ate the rest of the donuts, vaguely listening as he ignored the smile on Nikaido's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the support thus far :"D

Something Kaiman noticed about Machiko was she made a lot of hand gestures while she talked. Especially when she was excited about the topic. She also talked faster and sometimes got so wrapped up in her words he wondered where she stopped to take a breath.

You'd imagine that would be annoying, and it could be. But the things she talked about were actually fascinating at times. Kaiman had no memories of being to the ocean or to some of the more agricultural parts of Hole, but Machiko had a way of talking about something as mundane as raising chickens and making it almost like he was being chased by a rooster himself.

He could get now why she was a writer. She knew how to paint a picture with words and make a person see just what she envisioned in her head.

One thing his childhood self always wanted, even before the desire to become a magic user formed, was a chance at seeing new things he hadn't before. Go places, do things, meet new people and the like. And as a child, it seemed becoming a magic user had been the best way. Impossible as it had appeared...

His own grandfather traveled but never took him along. And he always wished he would deep inside.

But that was the past. Chewing another of the donuts Machiko brought for him, he nodded along as she talked about traveling through the desert.

One thing was clear. As a person who got by traveling on funds she mostly made on the road, Machiko was a risk taker. She went where the wind took her and used her wits to get by.

She was quite something after all.

After the shop closed and Machiko was long gone, he asked Nikaido "How long do you think Machiko will be staying here in Hole?"

Nikaido smiled, but her eyes looked off into the distance. "She mentioned she's visiting her hometown soon, but also says she's coming back. Maybe she'll stick around for awhile yet?"

Nodding, Kaiman gave his farewells before heading home for the night.

He kinda hoped she wouldn't leave too soon just yet. He wanted to hear more about her travels. Maybe it was also about time to go visit his grandpa and tell him the truth. 

He'd consider it later while debating how to wish Machiko safe travels while visiting her family...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mentions of semi-stalking and stranger danger. Hopefully I handled the topic well enough and will do my best to apologize if it comes off too weird.

“So… I am getting gifts when I go back to my hometown tomorrow. I asked everyone else, but would you like something too, Kaiman?” Machiko asked as she sat at the bar, nursing a cup of tea as she doodled idly in her notebook. There was a seat between them, but all that did was put a bit more elbow room for her to move.

And make him wonder.

“Not particularly.” He wasn’t really into the idea of anything from the sea. Seashells and all that seemed alright enough, but he was not in a mood to care.

Placing down the cup, she mumbled an “I see…” before going back to her sketches. “My gran makes some really cool stuff from stuff she finds lying around on the beach.”

“Mmmhmm?” he mumbled through a mouthful of gyoza.

“Yeah, I already got an idea on what I want to get for Nikaido. I’m so excited to see her face when I come back!” she whispered. Nikaido was currently in the washroom and not there to hear, hence why Machiko was being so open about it in the shop. “I’d tell you, but I don’t want to risk her finding out if she comes back as I say it.”

He nodded, chewing his dinner quietly. 

Truth be told, it was after hours and Dokuga and Tetsujo already went home. The reason Machiko stayed so late was offering to help out with some of the cleaning, and the fact she was leaving early tomorrow. It was just her, Kaiman and Nikaido at the time and she was already making her way to leave after she finished her tea.

He had a suspicion she offered as an excuse to ask him about the gift all along. She’d seemed hesitant to ask him about it for the past few days, even when she’d asked everyone else. He wondered why, but chose not to question her about it.

She’d seemed a bit more hesitant around him after she dislocated her ankle. Like she was trying to keep a bit of distance, and it made him think maybe she still wasn’t assured he wasn’t mad at her. He even wondered if maybe she was sick. Her face was red whenever he leaned closer, and she seemed a bit shaky too.

But she still stopped by, so he guessed she wasn’t afraid or even angry with him. Machiko still talked as pleasantly and full of enthusiasm as always, so maybe she wasn’t sick.

Either way, it still had him confused.

Nikaido sure was taking a long time. What on earth was she doing?

The mug settled onto the counter one last time. “Well, I better get home. It’s getting pretty late and I got to head out early.”

“I should walk you home,” Kaiman replied. “Even with less magic users, it still is dangerous out there.”

“It’s okay. My apartment complex is only a few blocks away,” she answered reassuringly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll tuck my crowbar into my jacket sleeve, so don’t worry.”

“Crowbar? That’s what you defend yourself with?” he said in disbelief. He briefly forgot fighting a guy in a heart mask who used a literal hammer to ward off his knife attacks, but he doubted Machiko had that much fighting experience.

“Don’t underestimate a good crowbar.” she answered. “Tell Nikaido I said thank you for the tea, and I’ll see her when I get back. Take care, hot stuff.”

With a wink, she walked out the door.

Grumbling, Kaiman waited a second to write a note for Nikaido, then followed after to make sure Machiko wasn’t assaulted on her way home. He kept a fair distance, staying out of her field of sight. Could it be considered stalking? Sorta, but he was only making sure she got home safe. Nothing weird or creepy about making sure a stubborn friend got home in one piece...

Sure enough she made it to a random complex in one piece with only one or two stares from passersby. Any who lingered too long received a piercing glare from him as he passed, and got the hint not to try anything stupid. The gas mask he wore covered his sharp teeth, but still gave off an intimidating vibe, especially combined with his size.

Kaiman still felt a bit bad tailing her like this, but he was maybe a bit worried about her. Hole was not a place someone could walk around alone at night, man or woman, young or old.

He didn’t really know she was as good at defending herself as she said, but she probably was. She’d seemed alert to noises, walked at a brisk pace, and kept distance from alleyways, other pedestrians and dark places.

Once he was assured she was home safely, he walked to his own, thinking of a way he could secretly make up following her without her knowing. Something after she came back that is.

Maybe a stuffed animal… girls like stuffed animals, right? Nikaido didn’t own any but she seemed to think they were cute enough or something…

Seemed a good plan. He’d look around for one tomorrow that Machiko might like and give it to her when she came back. Hopefully she’d never find out he followed her, but he’d pray she’d forgive him if she did.

Showering and then flopping into bed, he sighed. What to do for the next two weeks without a little witch to mess with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... lbr, following a person is the least of weird/creepy things Kaiman has done with good intentions, so let's try and forgive him for it. He means well, and Hole is definitely not a safe place for most folks to wander alone, armed or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a touch of feels in this chap.

“Is it just me, or does Kaiman seem moody ever since big ‘lil sis left?” Thirteen grumbled.

Tetsujo nodded. “You aren’t wrong. Four days since she left and he’s already in a funk. Only thing that seems to cheer him up is gyoza, and only for a little while.” Raising a brow, he then asked “Big ‘lil sis?”

Thirteen bit down on the toothpick in his mouth. “Yeah, she gives off that vibe of both a big and little sister to me, so she said I could call her that. She’s older than me, but she’s still smaller.” Chuckling, he then said “Funny how Kaiman had a woman so small scaring him off with a few sweet words and now she’s gone he’s a wreck.”

Nikaido walked over and placed his booze down with a playful glare. “Don’t tease him so much. That’s my job.” Smirking, she added “But I do admit how cute that is. Especially since she clearly adores him and they both are low key shy. Too bad he can’t get the hint that she actually likes him.”

Dokuga, seated a safe distance away sighed. “I do hope the time passes quickly and she comes back safe. Machiko is a very nice woman and she promised to teach me how to read and write. That, and so Kaiman is less in a foul mood.”

Tetsujo nodded. “Yeah, she did promise us that, didn’t she? I do have to wonder… What does Machiko really find attractive about Kaiman?”

“Can’t be that foul temper of his…” Thirteen chided. “Guy can be a pill when he’s in a bad mood.” Exhaling smoke from his cigarette, he paused. “Still, he is a nice enough guy deep down? Like… really deep.”

Nikaido nodded. “Kaiman has his own charms, and it takes someone pretty observant to notice them. Machiko just seems someone who notices the small things and enjoys them for what they are. Remember when she noticed that scorch mark above the stove you had hidden from me for two months, Tetsujo?” Her grin seemed downright scary as she asked.

The former cross-eye gulped. “Yeah, she’s got sharp eyes alright. I still wonder what exactly it is though she likes most about him…”

Dokuga shrugged. “No point guessing at this point. For now, let’s focus on helping him through his missing her as best we can…”

The group agreed. Whatever the case, Kaiman needed their support and what friends would they be to not cheer him up while they all missed Machiko together?

Little were they aware, Kaiman also had found some courage to speak up to Mr. Coleman a bit. His grandfather had been a bit wary, but soon realized just who the lizard-faced stranger really was once they talked for a while. He spent a few hours talking, telling him the truth, or as much as he could about what happened to Ai, and who he now was.

It wound up getting some things off of his chest he didn’t realize had been bothering him. He made a promise to visit from time to time, and then went back to the shop. It was his day off, but even so, the Hungry Bug was second home to him and he felt he needed to be near his friends right now.

The group throwing a sudden poker night was just the thing. It did them all good to have fun from time to time and just cut loose.

Maybe next time, Machiko could join in and play a few rounds with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully she comes home soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Kaiman had a general idea that Machiko was a good writer, but never bothered to find out until she went on a home visit for a few weeks. Vaux and Kasukabe found it first odd when he’d asked for their old newspapers, then amusing once they realized why. 

“Kaiman, check page 21.” Kasukabe said with a knowing grin. It was hard for him not to tease the boy when it was obvious what he was up to. “Little Machiko writes a very intriguing column you know. Full of facts but still gives off a very pleasing chill down your spine.”

“R-right…” he mumbled, tucking the old paper under his arm.

“Poor Kaiman. Missing his girl so much he’s putting up with reading her ghost stories…” Vaux teased.

Kaiman rarely sassed Kasukabe, but Vaux was another matter as he gave him a strong middle finger. “She ain’t my girl dammit!”

This however just made the man laugh and say “Sure…”

Growling, he nodded a thanks to Kasukabe and ignored Vaux as he stomped off to his next delivery. She was coming back soon, but he really missed Machiko’s stories and was even resorting to grabbing up any old newspapers he found to read her columns about paranormal activity around Hole. He hated ghosts, but he just wanted something to imagine her voice speaking to him.

Kaiman never said as much, but he really liked having the short, flirty witch around. She was always kind, even when being playful. And he was starting to wonder… what if she really did mean some of the flirting she said to him?

His face lit up as he sat in his oddly constructed home, feeling a bit flustered as he looked at the paper he swiped. Machiko being genuinely interested in someone like him? Was that really possible?

A twinge of doubt hit him as soon as that idea came. How? And why? What on earth would she really find attractive about him? He wasn’t bad, he’d admit. But what woman would want to be with someone who didn’t have lips to kiss her?

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he sighed. He was content being her friend for the time being. Machiko was fun to have around and she got along with their whole motley little crew. She fit right in, despite being from somewhere almost another world apart.

Kaiman wound up staying up half the night after reading the article. He missed Machiko, but he STILL hated ghosts and stories about them! The chills he got made him late for work and he ran to get in even if he knew Nikaido was likely going to kill him.

Stepping in the door, he yelled “I know I’m late please don’t throw anything at me!”

Then he heard a soft chuckle as a warm voice said “Why would I throw something at you hot stuff?” Sure enough, the little witch was sitting at the counter with a cheeky grin. She lifted her hand in a small wave. “Nikaido decided to close shop early today. Said she wanted to throw a welcome back party or something. Good to see you though, Kaiman.”

“Y-y-you’re back?” he stammered. Clearing his throat, he puffed out his chest. “Don’t sneak on people like that!”

Laughing, Machiko said “My bad, I’ll try and give a warning next time… Oh, and here. I know you said not to, but I saw this and it reminded me of you a bit…”

Holding out her fist, she waited for Kaiman to hold out his hand before dropping a tiny wooden charm into his large palm. It was driftwood carved into a small lizard.

“It’s for good luck…” she mumbled. “I hope you like it?”

Tying the charm to one of his belt loops, he grinned. “Thanks… Welcome back…”

Nodding, Machiko smiled warmly at him. It made his stomach feel a bit funny as she said “Glad to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome stuffs.
> 
> next chapter is party time~


	10. Chapter 10

The party for Machiko’s return was planned for that evening, as it gave everyone time to get off of work and for her to catch a quick nap beforehand. 

Kaiman fiddled with the small gift wrapped up in a newspaper he’d placed into a bag. The outside was certainly nothing fancy, but the gift inside was what mattered. He had been wondering whether giving it to her was the right thing to do or not ever since he got home. He was hoping it wouldn’t be too awkward if he gave it to her at the party. Which he had to be leaving for soon, so it was now or never if he brought the damn thing. 

Sighing, he paused, then snatched it up. To hell with it, he’d give her the damn thing already. Better than having it collect dust in his house or whatever.

Walking in the door to the Hungry Bug, things were still being set up so he tucked the gift behind the counter and helped out. Machiko had yet to arrive, so there was time to decide what to do with it later.

By the time they finished Machiko still was missing. Everyone else was there, so now they just lay in wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

“I wonder if she’s still out like a light?” Thirteen said aloud. “I would guess her trip probably wore her out more than we realized…”

Kasukabe hummed. “I would guess so. A shame if she missed her own party though.”

Thankfully the door swung open as she stumbled in “I’m so sorry I overslept!”

Nikaido grinned “We figured. Don’t worry, you’re only a half hour late. Have a drink!”

The party commenced, and Machiko handed out the gifts she brought from her trip. Nikaido was stunned at the cowrie shell necklace she was given and instantly put it on. Dokuga and Tetsujo stared at the sand dollars, intrigued by the star shapes naturally in the creature’s bodies. Thirteen grinned as he toyed with the shark tooth bracelet on his wrist.

Kaiman already had his good luck charm, which he changed into a necklace with some string he’d had lying around. It lay hidden beneath his jacket, where it would be safe.

Johnson was passing out some cake while the others were playing a game of poker when Kaiman retrieved the package from its hiding spot and placed it in front of Machiko as she sat beside him at the counter.

“Since you seem to like my face so much…” was all he said.

Machiko looked at the package in confusion, then picked at the wrapping as she slowly revealed a Caiman plush. She gave a huge smile and quickly hugged him. “Oh my gosh, it’s so cute! Thank you! I love them!”

Blushing, Kaiman was unsure what to do with his arms suddenly full with Machiko hugging him. “O-oi… Take it easy…” he grumbled halfheartedly.

Truth be told, he liked her hug, and felt a bit annoyed at himself when she withdrew her arms. She still had that huge smile, even when she said a sorry and it gave him that odd twinge in his gut again.

She instantly started hugging the plush and there were some knowing grins shot from Thirteen, Vaux, and Nikaido. Kaiman glared and knocked down another mug of beer to ignore them.

Damned nosy idiots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how many more chapters there will be, but probably not many. We will see?

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by me and my super cool friends!
> 
> [My own OC doodles and intro to Machiko](https://loolabunnbai.tumblr.com/post/617285414209847296/my-shitty-dorohedoro-oc-machiko-just-a-random)
> 
> [Kaiman and Machiko animation done by my pal FuneralShoes with some voice acting done by yours truly](https://twitter.com/funeralshoes/status/1258516373954682880?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [Drawing of the gremlin Machiko herself done by my dear friend FuneralShoes](https://twitter.com/funeralshoes/status/1258386113019994112?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [A much happier version of the bridal carry from chapter 4 done by my lovely friend Tenkotion](https://twitter.com/Jackson66728684/status/1259241095382339589?s=20)
> 
> [A silly and short two page comic I did for Machiko and Kaiman](https://twitter.com/kazoo_lulu/status/1261627823141408768?s=20)


End file.
